Professeur Malefoy
by DaniaDiamond
Summary: " C'est notre histoire. " Hermione Granger,18 ans, voit sa vie changée le jour où on lui offre une bourse d'étude de la célèbre et prestigieuse université d'Hogwart. À son arrivée, elle fera une rencontre qui chamboulera son quotidien celle de Drago Malfoy, un homme aussi beau que mystérieux mais qui s'avère être son professeur. Lorsque l'attirance s'en mêle, tout change... (UA)
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Professeur Malfoy

**Genre** : Romance, et un peu d'humour, ça fait pas de mal!

**Rating** : M, lemon plus tard

**Beta Reader** : La formidable, **AydenQuileute. **Je vous invite à lire ses fictions, elle est géniale!**  
**

Bonjour, ou bonsoir (tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ma fiction…). Cela fait des semaines que j'ai cette idée de fiction et que je l'écris. Et enfin, j'ose la poster, bravo Dania ! C'est ma première fiction, alors soyez indulgent(e)s s'il vous plait, même si toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises seront bonnes à prendre. C'est un UA, donc rien à voir avec l'univers sorcier !  
Je vous poste ici le petit prologue de cette fiction, intitulée « Professeur Malefoy », qui j'espère vous plaira !  
On se retrouve en bas pour vos avis, qui, j'espère, seront positifs !

* * *

**Prologue**

**14h**, **15h.**..

Le temps défilait devant mes yeux. Je regardais par la fenêtre le vent fouetter les arbres, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées : j'étais soucieuse. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là, dans la salle d'attente de mon lycée ? Pourquoi le principal m'avait-il convoqué ? Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée au lycée en plus…

Généralement les convocations chez le principal étaient pour les élèves ayant fait quelque chose de grave ou ayant des résultats ayant de mauvais résultats. Mais il faut savoir que sans vouloir me venter je suis la perfection incarnée concernant les études, présidente de l'association des élèves durant trois années consécutives et fondatrice de la SALE (Sauvetages des Arts et des Lettres pour les Élèves), j'ai fait mes preuves au fil de ma scolarité dans cet établissement mais la fin d'année et surtout la dernière année à Magistic pour moi est arrivée ce qui signifie le choix d'une université, mais que choisir ? J'ai fait des demandes bien sûr, beaucoup ont acceptés au vu de mes résultats mais aucune n'était vraiment bien selon moi, aucune n'était assez bien pour mes ambitions mais malheureusement les meilleurs universités sont souvent les plus inaccessibles...

" Et bien Miss Granger, entrez donc! "

La voix du principal de mon lycée, , se fit entendre, me libérant ainsi de mes pensées et de mes doutes plus que présents ces temps ci :

" Asseyez-vous je vous en prie ! Et veuillez m'excuser pour l'attente, problèmes administratifs, comme toujours ! " _S'exclama le principal en me montrant la chaise en face de son bureau._

"Merci monsieur, excusez mon impatience mais je me demande vraiment pourquoi je suis ici. À ce que je sache, je n'ai jamais raté de cours, jamais triché, jamais... "

" Miss Granger, _m'interrompu-t-il_, ne vous en faites pas, je sais très bien que vous ne feriez jamais cela voyons! Je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle."

" Et quelle est cette nouvelle ? " _lui demande-je._

" Une nouvelle qui va sûrement vous réjouir en effet je viens de recevoir une lettre de la prestigieuse école d'Hogwart vous concernant. "

" Hogwart ? Mais je ne comprends pas ce que cela signifie je n'ai pas fait de demande pour cette université, il doit s'agir d'une erreur Monsieur! " _dis-je en riant._

Quelle était cette histoire? Hogwart ? Et puis quoi encore, une lettre du prince Harry me disant que j'étais la femme de sa vie ?

" Et bien miss, vous allez être surprise car l'université vous offre une bourse d'étude grâce à vos excellents résultats et votre titre de major de promotion. " _dit-t'il, amusé par ma réaction._

Je mis du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il me disait, choquée par la nouvelle.

" Miss Granger ? Vous m'écoutez ? Vous allez bien, miss… ? " _me dit-il en agitant vaguement sa main devant mes yeux. _

" Mon Dieu... Je... Ce n'est pas une blague j'espère! Où sont les caméras ? " demande-je, pessimiste.

" Ce n'est pas une blague Miss Granger, _dit-t'il amusé une fois de plus par ma réaction,_ c'est bel et bien vrai. Ceci est incroyable, les bourses d'étude de l'université d'Hogwart sont si rares! "

M. Elston, mon proviseur qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et les yeux verts, me tendit la lettre d'Hogwart, j'apercevais déjà le blason de l'université fait de rouge, de vert, de jaune et de bleu. Pendant ce temps là moi j'étais dans un état second, tirallié entre l'envie de crier et de pleurer. Je devais avoir une de ces têtes...

Je lût la lettre, scrutant le moindre mot : " Nous avons l'honneur ", "bourse d'étude ", "résultats excellents" : tout semblait vrai! Je laissa enfin mes émotions me submerger, des larmes de joies vinrent s'écouler sur mes joues.

" Merci monsieur! Je pensais rejoindre l'université de la ville mais je ne sais pas par quel moyen mon dossier a pu atterrir là bas, je n'ai fait aucune demande pourtant! " _prononce-je, toujours sous le choc._

" Quelle chance! En 10 ans de carrière aucun de mes élèves n'a réussi a intégrer cette école , cette université est réputée pour accueillir les plus riches familles de l'Etat et les héritiers de la haute société! Je vous souhaite de réussir, vous le méritez, soyez fière de vous! " _m'annonça-t-'il avec un sourire bienveillant._

Alors que je le remercier une fois de plus mon, désormais, ancien proviseur, je me voyais déjà quitter le lycée avec entrain en direction de ma maison pour annoncer cette fabuleuse nouvelle à mes parents. Je pouvais sentir cette joie dans mon cœur et cette voix dans ma tête, me disant que tout irait mieux à présent. Je l'espérais tellement.

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ?**

**J'espère**** que vos reviews seront positives et pleines de bonnes choses pour la suite!**

**On se retrouve pour le premier chapitre de Professeur Malefoy! **

**See you soon! -DaniaDiamond.**


	2. Arrivée à Hogwart

Hello!

Voici le premier chapitre, qui présente mieux les personnages de mon histoire et le contexte aussi. Je tiens à préciser que c'est un rating M, car je prévois des lemons au cours de cette fiction. Je tiens aussi à remercier les reviews très positives qui m'ont été faites, wow c'est vraiment génial, cela me booste encore plus à continuer! Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard**.

Le temps semblait s'accélérer, je me souvenais de cette annonce comme si c'était hier. Mes parents étaient restés bouche bée face à la lettre d'Hogwart annonçant ma bourse d'étude, ma mère était carrément tombé dans les pommes. Ils étaient si fiers de moi qu'ils avaient mis au courant toute ma famille et le quartier dans lequel j'habitais dans le nord de l'Angleterre plus précisément dans le Yorkshire, attisant le respect pour certains et la jalousie pour d'autres.

Mes parents m'avaient aussi donné un conseil lorsqu'ils avaient vu ma grande peur de partir pour l'université

" Tu sais ma puce, la vie ce n'est pas facile mais si tu as du caractère et l'envie de réussir, tu peux leur montrer à ces gosses de riches qui tu es et que t'en as dans la tête! Et si cela ne les arrête pas, tu appelles ton bon vieux père à la rescousse et je les assomme avec ma canne à pêche! Riche ou non personne n'embête ma fille préférée! " _s'était exclamé Peter Granger, mon père._

" Papa je suis ta seule enfant mais merci quand même ! " _avais-je répondu en riant face aux pitreries de mon père._

Mon père était vous savez un de ses pères protecteur qui se soucient beaucoup de leurs enfants, avec en prime un caractère bien trempé mais surtout un humour unique qui vous ferait rire à un enterrement! Je tiens à préciser que ceci s'est vraiment passée, faisant de moi une fille ignoble et sans cœur aux yeux de ma tante Amelia en me voyant éclater de rire à l'enterrement de son défunt mari quand elle au contraire pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père faisait des blagues et critiquer les habits de mes tantes qui selon lui "ressembler à des nappes de table sur lesquelles je ne mangerais même pas dessus tellement elles sont ignobles!"

Sans oublier le trait de caractère principal le concernant : un véritable passionné de pêche. Il faisait de sa passion son passe temps préféré depuis qu'il était à la retraite, c'était fini le quotidien des banques et commençait enfin les journées pêches, il ne manquait jamais un moment pour aller pêcher au lac de Whitestrom qui était à une demi heure de la maison avec ses amis.

" Oh laisse la tranquille Peter, avec ta canne à pêche à la noix, tu va finir par lui faire peur! Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie cela va bien se passer, tu va assurer j'en suis sûr intelligente et belle comme tu es, tu vas réussir! " _s'était écriée Helen Granger, ma mère et surtout la force tranquille de la famille Granger._

Elle seule pouvait calmer les folies de mon père. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas où nous en serions aujourd'hui sans elle.

Je me sentais si stressé pour ma rentrée, je remettais tout en question. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille vous savez ces filles riches et incroyablement belles avec des tas de garçons à leurs pieds et des domestiques pour exécuter chacun de mes ordres. Mon physique n'était extraordinaire : brune aux cheveux ondulés, yeux marrons clairs, de taille moyenne en un mot : banale. Ma mère me répétait sans cesse que j'étais unique en mon genre et que ma beauté ne demandait qu'à se révéler mais bon quelle mère n'a jamais dit cela à sa fille. De plus, je dois avouer que je ne prends pas vraiment soin de moi : mes cheveux sont en bataille et puis je ne prends même pas le temps de les démêler avec attention. Et me maquiller est pour moi d'un ennui total et une perte de temps! Sans vous parler des vêtements que je choisi. Le confort passe largement avant l'esthétique, du moins c'est mon avis. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de ma mère et surtout celui de ma meilleure amie : _Ginny Weasley._

Elle est ma meilleur amie depuis mes dix ans, on est comme les deux doigts de la main. Elle est attentive, gentille et elle est toujours avec moi malgré mon histoire avec son idiot de frère : _Ron Weasley_. J'ai eu le malheur de tomber amoureuse de lui et par la suite me mettre en couple avec lui jusqu'au jour où je l'ai surpris au lit avec ma soit disant amie _Lavande Brown_. Maintenant j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un idiot car il n'a eu que comme argument : "Mais mon cœur, c'est toi que j'aime, c'était juste pour s'amuser ! "

Aujourd'hui je suis seule et je le vis bien, et puis peu de garçons s'intéressent aux brune banal préférant des filles plus sauvage et sexy. Je les envie ces filles là pour l'attention qu'on leur porte mais cela ne reste qu'artificiel.

* * *

Je regardais une dernière fois la maison dans laquelle j'avais vécu toute ma jeunesse, je savais que j'allais revenir pour les vacances mais cette batisse allait énormément me manquer et surtout mes parents qui voyaient leur bébé de dix-huit ans faire sa vie ailleurs. On pris la direction de la gare centrale pour que je prenne le train en direction de la grande et belle ville de Londres, là où se trouver ma futur université. Après plusieurs embrassades avec mes parents et Ginny , qui elle aussi était venue m'accompagner pour mon départ. cette dernière me fit un clin d'œil, tout en me disant :

"Tu va trop me manquer Mione ! T'a intérêt à me raconter tout ce qu'il se passe là bas et surtout si il y'a des beaux mecs je suis là tu le sais! "

" Tu ne changeras jamais toi! Allez viens par là! " _lui dis-je en serrant la folle qui me servait de meilleur amie dans mes bras._

Elle allait me manquer elle aussi, j'espérais revoir très vite cette petite tête rousse. Ma mère pleura tout en me prenant dans ses bras malgré le fait que je la rassurais en lui disant que j'allais revenir très vite, mon père quant à lui m'embrassa sur le front en me disant de faire attention à l'université et que si il y avait un problème il débarquerait avec sa cane à pêche comme promis! Il ne changera jamais lui aussi, mais je l'aimais comme ça.

Soudain, mon train arriva sur le quai, je lançais un dernier regard à mes parents et à Ginie qui eux me fessaient des signes d'au revoir, en agitant leurs mains. Avant d'entrer dans mon wagon, mes pensées se dirigèrent une nouvelle fois vers ma nouvelle vie qui avait désormais commencé à la minute où j'étais montée dans ce train en direction de Hogwart, l'université de mes rêves mais surtout de mes peurs.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que j'étais installée à la résidence étudiante de l'université. À mon arrivée j'avais pris un taxi pour Hogwart, j'en avais profité pour admirer la beauté de Londres. Nous étions qu'en début septembre et déjà l'automne se faisait sentir. Des bourrasques déshabillées les arbres de leurs feuilles et plusieurs enfants jouaient avec de gros tas de feuilles mortes. Les maisons étaient toutes semblables, seul la couleur changeait : tantôt rouge, tantôt bleue. Elles avaient toutes un charme irrésistible.

" Vous venez d'où jeune demoiselle ? Vous prenez des petites vacances ? " _me demanda le chauffeur au fort accent du sud, alors que j'observais toujours l'extérieur._

" Du Nord de l'Angleterre dans le Yorkshire, je suis ici parce que j'ai reçu une bourse pour Hogwart. " _dis-je fière._

"Hogwart ? Et bah vous en avez de la chance, c'est l'université d'élite ça ma petite dame! "

Je souris à la remarque du chauffeur, lorsque soudain le taxi s'arrêta devant un énorme bâtiment, je voulus payer la course mais le chauffeur refusa en me disant que c'était un cadeau et il me souhaita bonne chance pour la suite. Je le remercia chaleureusement et descendis afin de contempler l'université. C'était magnifique et surtout très grand, j'avais l'impression d'être transportée ailleurs. Les jardins était somptueux composé de fleurs colorés et des arbres magistralement grand qui s'étalaient à perte de vue me faisant penser au mythique château de Versailles. Je me dirigeais vers les résidences d'un air rêveur, j'ai su me repérer vite malgré la grandeur des lieux. J'étais dans la chambre 315 au troisième étage, je pris l'ascenseur et me trouva rapidement devant la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris et ce que je vis me cloua littéralement : devant moi une grande chambre aux tons chaleureux fait de beige et de marron avec un grand lit qui semblait plus que confortable, des meubles étaient présents telle qu'un bureau ou encore une commode. J'ouvris une porte qui menait à ma salle de bain qui elle aussi était très belle faite de carreaux noirs avec une grande baignoire où je m'imaginais déjà me détendre après une longue journée de cours et une douche italienne, aussi belle que la baignoire.

J'étais ravie de mon nouveau chez moi, on pouvait dire qu'Hogwart avait vraiment les moyens pour faire de si belles chambres étudiantes, j'étais impatiente de voir l'université, là où j'allais passer la majorité de mon temps.

Soudain mon téléphone retentit, c'était Ginny :

" Alors bien arrivé Mione ? "

" Oui Gin', si tu voyais ma chambre d'étudiante tu en tomberais par terre. C'est si beau ! "

" Arrête tu me donne envie là, t'a rencontré des gens ? "

" Non pas encore, je vais installer mes affaires et me préparer pour la rentrée de demain. J'ai un peu peur Gin' c'est la première fois que je suis seule sans toi ou mes parents. " _Dis-je d'un air dépité en m'asseyant sur mon lit._

" Tu vas t'en sortir comme toujours et puis tu sais que je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances, tu vas vite t'habituer crois moi. "

" Tu as sans doute raison... Bon Gin j'y vais, j'ai des tas de choses à faire. On se rappelle, bisous! "

" Bisous Mione, courage pour demain! " _s'exclama t'elle avant que je raccroche._

Cet appel me fit du bien ! Tout de suite après son coup de téléphone, j'installa mes affaires et en j'en profita aussi pour coller des photos de mes parents et de Ginny. J'en contempla une particulièrement celle le jour du nouvel an : on voyait mon père avachis sur le canapé, serrant sa cane à pêche contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Vous avez devinez, il était bourré et je me souviendrais toujours, de ces paroles ce jour là : " Celui qui touche à ma canne à pêche dernier cri, je le tue et je l'envoie en Chine pour qu'il se fasse bouffer! " Il s'endormit aussitôt après cela, il fut dans un sale état mais qu'est ce que j'avais ris!

Malheureusement la soirée se passa rapidement et donc je mis mon pyjama bleue à fleurs, pas très glamour mais c'était un cadeau de ma mère! C'est cependant avec la boule au ventre que je m'endormis, encore et toujours stressée par rapport à la rentrée. Et bien que l'année commence!

* * *

Tadaa! On se retrouve pour le second chapitre où le beau et sexy professeur Malfoy va faire son apparition!

See you soon! **-DaniaDiamond**


	3. Première journée, première rencontre

**"I'm radioactive, radioactive!"**

"Bonjour à tous jeunesse branché d'Hogwart! C'est avec le dernier carton du moment Radioactive d'Imagine Dragons que le jour se lève. Je suis Luna Lovegood alias Loufoca et vous écoutez HogFm! "

La voix de la dite Luna se fit entendre dans mon réveil numérique . J'ouvris mes yeux au son de la voix étrangère, bon Dieu que j'aimerais bien rester dans mon lit qui est si confortable, la nuit a été agité à cause de mon stress pour cette première journée de cours mais le lit était parfait. Je me cacha sous mes couettes quand la voix m'avertit :

"Il est 7h05, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée bande de veinard quoi de mieux que de se lever pour une belle journée rempli d'aventure et de nouvelles rencontre? Je déclare donc l'année scolaire ouverte, je sais cela fait très sérieux mais c'est la rentrée voyons! C'est avec la nouvelle bombe d'Elie Goulding Burn que je vous laisse vous réveillez! Et tout de suite après ce sera la _Chronique Nargole_! "

_Chronique Nargole_, drôle de nom! Bref, il faut se lever, courage Hermione! C'est ton premier jour dans ta superbe université de riches mais cependant t'es toute seule, super...  
Je quittais mon lit et me dirigea vers ma salle de bain, je me doucha rapidement même si j'avais bien envie de rester dans cette douche bien chaude à moi toute seule! Je me prépara et me fit ma traditionnel queux de cheval qui dompter ma longue chevelure, je m'habilla rapidement d'un jean troué aux genoux et d'un pull bleu marine, mon préféré, peut être qu'il me portera chance! Je mis mes chaussures et sortit en toute hâte vers le grand bâtiment universitaire où aurait lieu mon premier cours : Philosophie.

Je marchais le long du couloir émerveillé par l'endroit, l'architecture de cette université était à couper le souffle, les yeux vers le haut j'admirais les peintures lorsque soudain je bouscula quelqu'un :

" Hé! Fais attention épouvantail, t'a faillis salir mes Louboutins avec tes habits du Moyen Âge ! " s'exclama une voix niaisarde et pas du tout amicale.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre que déjà s'en suivi des rires et des regards moqueurs de toute les personnes présente dans le couloir. Ils me détaillaient de la tête au pied comme si j'étais un monstre de cirque. Il faut vite que je m'en aille. Saloperie de pull, pour me porter chance tu ne l'a pas fait!  
Je couru vers l'amphithéâtre, le moral au plus bas. En l'espace de 10 min j'avais réussi à me faire insulter et jauger de la tête au pied. Bravo Hermione, 10 min de plus et c'est la mort assuré !

Arrivée à l'amphithéâtre, je m'installa au fond bien caché des yeux de tout le monde, enfin je le penser car devinez qui débarqua ? _Miss Louboutin_ en personne, avec ses 'copines' car cela ressemblait plus à un troupeau de moutons suivant sa bergère. La dite bergère avait les cheveux long noirs et surtout une face de bouledogue qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec la tonne de maquillage présente sur son visage, elle était sûrement habillée à la dernière mode car ses 'copines' s'extasiaient devant sa jupe et ses talons qui pour moi était très vulgaire, tout en elle était vulgaire en faite. Ce genre de fille était du genre fille à papa qui n'a pas un grain dans la tête mais pour compenser cela un petit chèque par ci par là fessait l'affaire. Ça me dégoûte. Elle me lança un regard dédaigneux de loin et fit un sourire de star à l'assemblée présente du style "La reine est là, agenouiller vous!"

En un seul mot : pathétique. J'aurais bien voulu lui répondre à cette garce mais je n'étais pas là pour faire des problèmes dés le premier jour, c'était pas mon genre.  
Les étudiants arrivèrent peu à peu pour ensuite faire place à l'arrivée du professeur de Philosophie : Mme McGonagall, une vielle femme au sourire bienveillant. Elle se présenta :

" Bonjour à tous, chère nouveaux étudiants d'Hogwart! Je suis Madame McGonagall et j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour l'année scolaire car nous attaquons le programme dés maintenant car il est chargé, dommage pour vous! " s'exclama t'elle en riant.

Elle avait l'air sympathique et puis cela tomber bien car j'aimais beaucoup la philosophie et je trouvais ça intéressant et puis la professeur avait une belle approche concernant sa matière.

Les deux heures de cours se déroulèrent parfaitement, à la fin de l'heure Mme McGonagall m'interpella :

" Miss Granger c'est sa ? " me demanda t'elle.

"Oui c'est sa."

" Très heureuse de vous rencontrez, j'ai entendu parler de vous et surtout de vos excellents résultat! Félicitation pour la bourse, ça arrive pas souvent! "s'exclama t'elle chaleureuse.

" Merci beaucoup Madame." répondis-je en rougissant.

"Et bien je vous laisse vaquer à vos occupations, Miss Granger, je vous souhaite bon courage pour cette année! Et n'hésitez pas à me voir si vous avez des soucis mais je ne pense pas qu'une si brillante élève comme vous aura des problèmes dans ma matière." me dit-elle d'un air complice.

"Oui j'espère vraiment réussir dans votre matière, encore merci Madame! Au revoir."

Je quitta l'amphithéâtre et pris le temps de la pause pour manger une pomme et une barre de céréales. Je marchais dans le parc, histoire de me détendre et d'éviter les regards et ricanement des élèves quand ils me voyaient, j'avais le droit aux regards moqueurs et aux chuchotement pas si discret que sa... Soudain quelqu'un m'interpella me tirant de mes rêveries :

"Hé!" m'interpella un garçon aux cheveux courts noir en bataille et aux yeux verts. Il était très bien habillé, et porter des lunettes qui lui donner un air sérieux.

" Salut je m'appelle Harry Potter on est ensemble en philosophie, avec McGonagall, tu sais. Je me suis dis que sa serait bien si je me présenté sachant que je t'es vu tout à l'heure en cours mais pas toi à en voir ta tête. "

" Euh oui, je ne t'ai pas remarqué! Moi c'est Hermione Granger." dis je en lui serrant la main.

" Enchanté Hermione, tu n'es pas d'ici non ? "demanda t'il.

" Oui je viens du Yorkshire, ça se voit tant que sa ? "dis-je gêner.

" Un peu! T'a l'air perdu et dans l'amphithéâtre j'avais l'impression que tu te cachais!" dit t'il en riant.

" Oui j'aime pas trop avoir l'attention sur moi surtout que je me suis fait afficher par une fille aux cheveux noirs et à la tête de bouledogue tout à l'heure parce que j'ai eu le malheur de la bousculer, donc je fais profil bas!"

" Ouuuh toi t'es tomber dans les griffes de la terrible Pansy Parkinson ? Riche héritière de la firme Parkinson Industrie, t'en a de la chance! " me dit t'il avec un clin d'œil.

" Ah elle s'appelle donc Pansy! Par contre c'est pas drôle du tout, elle m'a insulté d'épouvantail et tout le monde à rigoler. Super... "

"C'est une garce, je la connais parce qu'on était dans le même lycée et je peux te dire que c'est la reine des pestes mais elle est très populaire et honnêtement je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi, elle est bête comme ces pieds et vulgaire à en mourir ! "

"J'ai vu sa! Et dire qu'elle a un véritable troupeaux derrière elle, c'est affligeant! Mais bon assez parler d'elle, tu est d'originaire d'où Harry ?" le questionnais-je.

"De Portsmouth, mais après la mort de mes parents quand j'avais 6 ans je suis parti habité chez mon parrain Sirrus Black à Londres donc je connais bien la ville, c'est sa l'avantage."

Quelle idiote! Être indiscrète comme cela ne me ressemble pas, fallait que je m'excuse, c'est la première personne qui ose me parler et moi je fous tout en l'air avec mes questions!

" Je suis désolée de m'être montrer si indiscrète et pour tes parents aussi. "

"Oh c'est rien tu savais pas, et puis heureusement que j'ai mon parrain, sans lui je serai sûrement pas ici dans cette université, il est le directeur d'une grande entreprise : Slytherin Communication, c'est une entreprise spécialisé dans la publicité à travers le monde."

"Wow, j'ai l'impression qu'ici vous êtes tous parentés avec des personnes importante! Je dois faire tâche à côté sachant que mon père est conseiller de banque à la retraite et ma mère infirmière. Je suis boursière à vrai dire, ta du le remarquer hein! Par rapport à mes habits et ma façon d'être ici." répondis-je blasée.

"Sa arrive pas souvent des boursiers d'Hogwart! De plus tu t'en doutais qu'en venait ici tu allais côtoyer les personnes les plus puissantes et riches de Londres connaissant la réputation d'Hogwart non ? Tu n'a pas a t'en faire, dit toi que t'es chanceuse d'être ici ! Et pour ce qui est de ta façon d'être ta pas à t'en faire, t'es très bien." Me dit il avec un sourire.

"C'est gentil mais je sens que je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à cette nouvelle vie mais merci Harry d'être là avec moi, c'est bizarre que quelqu'un comme toi vienne me parler, je m'imaginais déjà seule toute l'année. Vous êtes tous fringuer de la tête au pied de marque et vous êtes tous méga riche, je suis pas comme vous donc j'avais pensé que tu m'aurais rejeté comme les autres semble le faire! " dis-je dépité.

" Je suis pas comme sa, et puis ta l'air d'être une fille bien Hermione, je ne vais pas te juger parce qu'on n'est pas du même milieu social c'est n'importe quoi! Mes parents m'ont inculquer des valeurs avant de mourir, je ne deviendrai jamais comme eux, le genre riche, idiot et qui pète plus haut que son cul, non merci! Et puis pour les autres, laisse les ils vont se lasser un jour ou l'autre !"

"J'espère bien! Oh j'ai pas vu le temps passer, je vais avoir littérature on se voit tout à l'heure Harry!" dis je en m'en allant.

"A tout à l'heure Hermione, je t'attendrai devant la grande fontaine, courage pour les cours!" dit t'il derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais et lui souris avant de foncer vers mon bâtiment où se déroulait mon cour de Littérature, l'option que j'avais pris entre économie, sciences, journalisme et art appliquées. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de rencontrer Harry, je sens que l'on va être amis et puis ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un qui vous regarde pas comme si vous étiez un indigène dans une banlieue New Yorkaise.

C'est avec pour la première fois de la journée, le sourire aux lèvres que je rentrais dans l'amphithéâtre.

* * *

Deuxième cours : c'est partit.

Je m'installa au fond comme d'habitude, et attendit l'arriver du professeur. Pansy et sa bande rentrèrent et elles se placèrent bien devant en vérifiant leurs maquillages et leurs coiffures comme si il y allait avoir un shooting photo.

Le temps passa, le professeur semblait en retard et j'entendais Pansy s'exclamée :

" Franchement les filles, ces vacances était génial! On a pris le jet de papa et on est aller au Maldives dans l'hôtel Hilton vous savez celui de Paris Hilton, mon idole ! Il y avait plein de beau mec bien bronzé, je me suis bien amusé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. " dit t'elle fière d'elle.

Mon Dieu, on a atteint le fond du fond là. Paris Hilton était son idole alors, je m'en serai même pas douter une seconde connaissant la personne.

Soudain les portes de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrirent d'un coup coupant Pansy de son monologue qui semblait ne jamais s'arrêter let aissant place à un homme. Et quel homme! C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Il avait une démarche de prince et semblait se dirigeait vers le bureau du professeur. Oh non... C'était lui mon professeur de littérature, mais il semblait jeune pour être professeur.

Il avait les cheveux blond presque blanc, il était coiffé de tel sorte à ce que ses cheveux est un air coiffé-décoiffé qui le rendait sexy ! Il avait des yeux gris-bleu perçant qui semblait briller de malice et de d'agacement à la fois, même au fond je pouvais le remarquer. Il était grand et avait sans aucun doute une musculature présente à travers sa chemise noir et son jean brut. Il m'hypnotisait et je pensa que je n'étais pas la seule puisque toute les filles et même certains garçon était bloquer sur lui, surtout Pansy qui elle a machinalement enlever deux boutons de sa chemise histoire d'attirer l'attention sur elle, elle ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

Soudain le professeur canon parla :

" Désolée du retard. "

Cette voix. Wow. Une voix si masculine, si belle qui allait parfaitement avec son propriétaire. Il était juste trop parfait pour être vrai.

" Je suis monsieur Malfoy, votre professeur de Littérature pour cette année. "

Il regarda toute l'assemblée de son regard perçant et si déstabilisant. Son regard s'arrêta sur moi, il me détailla de ses si beaux yeux et il semblait resté un moment à me fixer. Lui aussi devait se demander qu'est ce qu'une fille comme moi fessait dans cette université de riche... J'étais si gênée et perturbée par son regard que je baissais la tête rompant notre contact visuel. Il détourna son regard lui aussi et continua son discours :

" J'attend de vous cette année du travail dans ma matière, ce n'est pas la plus facile mais avec du sérieux en cours je pense que vous pouvez réussir enfin j'espère pour vous!" dit t'il avec un sourire au coin qui aurait même fait fondre l'iceberg du Titanic.

Soudain Pansy la garce leva la main, et voilà il fallait qu'elle se fasse remarquer celle là.

"Oui ?" Dit t'il

" Si nous avons des lacunes en Littérature, est ce que vous faites des heures de soutien personnel pour ceux qui en on besoin ? " demanda t'elle en papillonnant ses cils et en mettant bien en évidence son décolleter plongeant.

" Je pense qu'il y'en a mais je ne m'en occuperai pas. Ce sera sûrement mon collègue M. Länder qui s'en chargera." dit t'il sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

" Dommage alors." Répondit t'elle d'un air triste, qui la rendait vraiment pathétique!

Mais quel culot celle là! Draguer le prof en plein cour n'importe quoi.

Il ne répondit pas à sa remarque et continua en présentant le programme de l'année le long des deux heures jusqu'à ce que le cour se termina. Je filai à grande vitesse vers la sortie, il fallait que je me ressaisisse, c'était mon professeur, je devais pas réagir comme sa et puis il était comme les autres il s'arrêtait au physique et il devait sûrement penser que je n'avais rien à faire là comme les autres.

C'est avec tristesse que je rejoignis ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'appeler Ginny, je composa son numéro et par chance elle répondit :

"Ginny la bombe rousse à l'appareil."

"Ahah très drôle, Ginny la bombe rousse j'aimerai parler à ma meilleur amie Ginny Weasley est t'elle là ? " demandé-je en rigolant.

"Toujours là Mione! Alors comment c'est passer ta première journée entant qu'étudiante d'Hogwart ? "

"C'était juste horrible. En résumé je me suis fait humilier par une garce à la face de bouledogue et j'ai passé toute la journée avec des regards et des rires sur mon passage! Superbe cette première journée." dis je ironique.

" Oh ma Mione, t'en fais pas ses salops sont juste débiles! "

" Oui je sais mais le seul point positif est que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Un garçon, il s'appelle Harry et il est juste adorable, on s'est rencontrée dans le parc de l'université. Il est en philosophie avec moi et heureusement qu'il est venu me parler parce que sinon je me serai déjà suicider à cette heure ci! "

" Dis pas ça idiote! Rentre pas dans leur jeu, et bien faudrait que je remercie ce Harry alors ! "

"Oh que oui, et puis je te le présenterai un jour! Ah et aussi j'ai juste le professeur le plus sexy au monde mais lui aussi me méprise comme les autres."

"Non jure ? Il est comment ?"Me questionna t'elle.

"Dans le genre blond au yeux magnifique et au corps de rêve tu saisis ? "

"Oh que oui! Mais il a quel âge tu t'intéresse aux vieux maintenant ?! "

" Mais non idiote! Il doit sûrement avoir la vingtaine, c'est pas vieux! Oh t'aurais du voir tout le monde buvait ses paroles tellement il est à tomber! J'avoue que moi aussi mais bon vu la façon dont il m'a regardé tout à l'heure il doit me prendre pour une pauvre fille."

"Mais non! Tu dois te faire des films, arrête de penser à sa et montre leur qui tu es au lieu de te lamenter."

"Facile à dire..." dis-je quand soudain on frappa à ma porte.

"Bon ma Gin je te laisse on tape à la porte alors que j'attends personne, bizarre bizarre! On se rappelle, bisous."

"Bye Mione!"

J'alla vers la porte. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? J'ouvris la porte et c'est là que je le vis avec étonnement.

* * *

Mais qui cela peut être ? Des idées ? ;)

Alors, dites moi est ce que ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis grâce aux reviews et me dire si vous aimez.

Dans cette fiction je développerais l'amitié entre Harry et Hermione mais surtout la relation entre Drago et Hermione qui ne vas pas être facile croyez moi! Leur relation ne vas pas se faire au bout de deux chapitres.

Je vous dis à très vite pour le troisième chapitre. Et maintenant je vais répondre aux premières reviews :

**EvaLyne** : Wow! Merci beaucoup, sa me touche énormément c'est ma première fiction et que tu l'apprécies me fait plaisir! Merci pour ton soutien!

**AydenQuileute : **Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira Ayden! ;)

**aangel-21** : Merci chère fan de Dramione comme moi! En esperant que tu continuera à suivre les aventures d'Hermione et du beau professeur Malfoy!

**Anonyme** : Merci toi l'anonyme! Je suis contente que le personnage du père te plaise, j'ai une grande importance pour lui car au fil de cette fiction il sera là pour vous faire rire! ;) Comme tu dis, j'espère bien qu'elle sera populaire, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir et sa me motiverais encore plus pour écrire.

See you soon! -**DaniaDiamond**


	4. Amis, ennemis et soucis

**Salutation cher lecteurs!**

Je vous poste le troisième chapitre de la fiction tout frais et corrigé! Les aventures du professeur Malefoy continuent!

Voici donc le troisième chapitre tant attendu, en espérant que cela vous plaira. On se retrouve donc en bas pour vos avis.

* * *

" Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" demandé-je surprise.

" Hey Hermione! Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ? On devait se voir tout à l'heure devant la fontaine mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé alors j'ai demandé au concierge le numéro de ta chambre. Bon je l'es un peu soudoyé pour cela mais bon je me suis inquiété et donc me voilà! "

" Oh mince, j'avais complément oublié! Désolée Harry, rentre je t'en pris! "_m'exclamé-je en m'apercevant qu'il était toujours au pas de la porte._

Il rentra puis alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en me disant :

" J'espère que tu vas mieux! Tu n'avais pas l'air bien tout à l'heure. "

" Et bien ça va mieux, j'étais au téléphone avec ma meilleur amie. Elle m'a un peu réconfortée parce que la journée a était dur! "

" J'espère que ça ira mieux à l'avenir et puis je suis là moi ! " _me dit-t'il avec un sourire bienveillant._

" Merci beaucoup Harry mais pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Je veux dire on se connait à peine et tu me réconforte quand même. Je dois être pathétique! "

" Et bien je t'aime bien, tu n'es pas comme les autres et puis ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un de normal qui ne te parle pas parce que tu es riche mais parce que t'es intéressant. Je veux vraiment être ton ami Hermione et tu n'es en aucun cas pathétique, les autres le sont à se comporter comme ça avec toi. "

" Merci, et moi aussi Harry, à vrai dire tu es déjà mon ami à mes yeux. " répondis-je heureuse de m'être enfin trouvée un ami dans cette université.

On discutait et rigolait durant pas mal de temps lorsque Harry s'en alla. Il m'avait parlé de son enfance, de la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture, de sa vie avec son parrain et de sa passion pour le football. Harry avait pris une option économique alors que moi j'avais pris une option littéraire mais on avait quelques cours en commun comme celui de Philosophie. Je lui avais aussi parlé de ma vie à Yorkshire, de mes parents et plus particulièrement des folies de mon fou de père.

" Il n'a pas fait ça ? " _dit-t'il en riant, les larmes aux yeux._

"Je te jure et le lendemain, on l'a retrouvé avec ma mère en caleçon dans mon jardin! " _répondis-je hilare._

" J'adore ton père, ça doit être un sacré personnage! "

" Oh que oui ! "

Avant qu'il ne parte, on se promit de s'attendre demain avant que les cours ne commencent et après son départ je me couchais enfin. cette journée terrible mais qui s'était bien terminé grâce à la présence d'Harry.

Je pensais avant de m'endormir à Monsieur Malfoy, ce si mystérieux professeur qui m'avait regardé avec une telle intensité que son image fut la dernière que j'eue la chance de voir avant de m'endormir. Demain était un autre jour...

* * *

"Tu aurais pu manger quelque chose ce matin Hermione! " _s'exclama Harry._

"Non je n'avais pas très faim, mais on peut manger ensemble ce midi ?" _demandé-je à Harry pendant que nous marchions vers l'université._

Comme prévu il m'avait attendu devant ma chambre pour partir en cours.

" Bien sûr, je te présenterai des amis comme ça! "

" Si tu veux... " _dis-je incertaine._

" Tu verras ils sont sympas, sa... "

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix d'idiote, que je reconnue immédiatement comme étant celle de Pansy Parkinson, retentit :

" Hey mais qu'est-ce que je vois! C'est l'épouvantail et son petit copain Potty! Comme c'est mignon, il s'est enfin trouvé une amie!"

Harry répliqua :

" La ferme Parkinson! Et va voir ailleurs si j'y suis! "

" Oh mais c'est qu'il est vexé le Potty! Ahah vous avez vu ça les filles, il ne faut pas s'attaquer à sa copine la moche sinon monsieur s'énerve ! " s'exclama Pansy en rigolant, ce qui provoqua les rires exagérés de sa "meute".

S'en fut trop pour moi. Je pris enfin mon courage à deux mains, je n'allais pas la laisser m'insulter et surtout insulter Harry.

" Bon écoute moi bien sale garce, toi et ta clique de moutons vous allez nous foutre la paix! Parce que c'est pas un bouledogue travesti comme toi qui va m'insulter, à bon entendeur! " dis-je d'une traite avant d'empoigner Harry par le bras pour rentrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

Tout en s'asseyant au milieu et je sortis mes affaires toujours énervée par rapport à Pansy. Puis lorsque je tourna ma tête de l'autre côté, je rencontra de plein fouet le regard d'Harry qui semblait ne pas m'avoir quitté des yeux depuis notre entrée dans l'amphithéâtre. Il abordait un air choqué et ahuri.

"Bah quoi ? " _demandé-je._

"J'arrive pas à y croire! Tu la complètement détruite, oh bordel c'était épique et le 'bouledogue travesti' j'ai adoré, bien trouvé !" _s'exclama-t-il en riant._

" Oh ça va, elle m'a énervé cette garce ! "

" Ouais j'ai vu ça! Par contre je tiens à te dire que tu es une des seules à avoir tenu tête à Pansy. Normalement les gens face à elle, se rabaissent et ne font rien si elle s'attaque à eux mais tu n'as pas fait comme eux! T'aurais dû voir sa tête, elle était tellement choquée comme je suis fière de toi, Miss Granger! " _s'exclama-t-il en s'appuyant d'un clin d'œil._

"Oh tais toi, le cours va commencer! " _dis-je en riant._

Le cours d'Histoire avec Monsieur Flitwick était ennuyant à mourir. J'en profitais pour un peu discuter avec Harry, lorsqu'il me demanda :

"Tu as bien pris option Littérature mais c'est qui ton professeur ?"

"Monsieur Malefoy. "

"Malefoy ? Tu es tombée sur lui alors! "

"Tu le connais ?"

"Ouais vite fait, il est de ma famille, cousin très éloigné selon mon parrain mais sa famille ne s'entend pas trop avec la notre donc on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais je sais des choses sur lui!"

"Ah bon ? Comme quoi ? " _demandé-je d'un coup très intéressée._

"Sa famille est la plus riche famille de Londres, son père est le président de la Malefoy Corporation."

" Oh la vache! C'est la plus importante entreprise du pays. J'aurais dû faire le lien, Malfoy me disait bien quelque chose. Wow! "

"Tu l'as dit! Malefoy est devenu professeur de Littérature alors que son père ne voulait pas et il a très mal réagi d'après mon parrain, mais selon mes infos il est professeur juste le temps que son père quitte l'entreprise familial et qu'il lui l'a légue. "

"Histoire compliquée ça!" r_épondis-je à Harry._

Décidément ce Malefoy me fascinait, qu'est ce qu'un riche héritier faisait ici ? Ce n'était pas anodin de voir des riches et beaux héritiers en professeur de Littérature.

* * *

La matinée se passa vite et avec Harry nous allions déjeuner. On pris une table dehors quand soudain trois personnes vinrent nous rejoindre :

"Harry! Alors comme ça tu ne nous présente pas à ta nouvelle amie ? " _S'exclama un garçon tout à fait charmant sous ces airs d'intellects_

"Neville Londubat, je te présente Hermione Granger ma nouvelle amie ! Voilà content ? "

"Enchanté mademoiselle! Je te souhaite bon courage avec Harry ! " _dit-t'il avec un clin d'œil à Harry qui lui lança un regard noir._

"Enchanté Neville! Je supporte très bien Harry, tu sais." _répondis-je en plaisantant._

"Salut moi c'est Luna Lovegood mais tout le monde m'appelle Loufoca. "

Elle était blonde avec de petits yeux verts qui était maquillée en rose fuchsia et ses habits étaient assez originaux à vrai dire. Elle avait l'air ahuri aussi, oh mais tiens Luna ça me rappelle quelque chose :

" Oh mais tu es la présentatrice de la radio qui me réveille tous les matins, hum... je crois que c'est HogFm! "

"Oui c'est bien moi, j'anime la radio étudiante et c'est ma fierté ! Tu devrais passer un jour dans les locaux du journalisme, tu verrais..."

" Et blablabla HogFm par ci, HogFm par là! Tu nous les casses avec ta radio de barge! " _s'exclama Neville en l'interrompant._

"Tu es juste jaloux! Tu te crois mieux avec tes laboratoires pourri et tes crapauds dégueulasses? "

"Calmez vous, elle va nous prendre pour des fous! Moi c'est Cho Chang et je supporte tous les jours ces individus ici présents! " _s'exclama une fille d'origine asiatique et aux cheveux noirs lisses et brillants._

"T'inquiète pas Cho j'ai connu pire! " _répondis-je en rigolant des chamailleries de Luna et Neville._

Ils s'installèrent à notre table et on fit peu à peu connaissance : j'appris que Cho était la fille de l'ambassadeur de Chine (rien que ça), que Neville était le fils du célèbre couple de scientifique Londubat et que le père de Luna était le rédacteur en chef d'un magazine très populaire à Londres : _JoncheRuine_, drôle de nom encore une fois.

Ils étaient tous sympa et on rigola le temps de la pause jusqu'à ce que l'on se sépare pour aller en cours. Je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cour, j'avais Literature avec **lui**. J'étais excité et retissante à la fois, il m'attirait même si c'était mon professeur, mais bon qu'est ce qu'un beau mec comme lui ferait avec une fille comme moi, il devait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds, j'en étais une de plus malheureusement. J'apercevais soudain devant moi Pansy et ses deux copines, ce qui m'extirpa alors de mes pensées vers le beau blond qui me servait accessoirement de professeur. Je réussis à les entendre :

"Il faut que je mette la main sur M. Malfoy, il est si sexy et vous avez vu comment il me regarde ? Je suis sûre que je lui plait! "

"C'est une évidence! " _S'exclama son amie qui s'appelait Millicent Bulstrode, et qui avait un physique aussi ingrat que celui de son amie._

"Je vais lui faire le grand jeu vous verrez, et puis vous savez Mère ma parlé de lui! Sa famille et la mienne se connaissent depuis des années, ça sera plus facile que je ne le pensais. " _dit-elle fière d'elle avant d'entrer dans la salle de cour._

Je rentrais à la suite de celle ci en levant les yeux au ciel, trouvant sa réplique idiote et c'est alors que je le vis. Il était déjà là sur son bureau, beau comme à son habitude, vêtu d'une chemise bleu qui rappelée la couleur de ses yeux. Il était concentré sur quelque chose sur son bureau, il fronçait ses sourcils ce qui le rendait encore plus irrésistible. Je m'installa à ma place et sortis mes affaires en attendant le début du cours.

" Aujourd'hui on va parler des livres que nous allons étudier cette année, l'étude principale de ce mois ci sera la tragédie et ses caractéristiques. Vous aurez un dossier de 20 pages minimum à me rendre dans un mois concernant l'analyse d'une tragédie de votre choix. Mais tout d'abord, est ce que quelqu'un ici connaît la tragédie de Phèdre ? " _demanda-t'il de sa voix mélodieuse._

Bien évidemment que je connaissais cette œuvre, mais je compris que tous les autres non à la vue d'aucune main levée, cependant je préférais faire profil bas ces temps ci donc je ne leva pas la main. semblait déçu et soudain s'exclama :

" Eh bien! Vous ne me donnez pas le choix, je vais donc interroger au hasard...Tiens donc, Miss Granger, savez vous donc de quoi parle Phèdre ? " _m'interrogea-t-il._

Oh non, pas sa. La première fois qu'il me parlait et je n'émettais aucun son, aucune parole éligible ne purent sortir de ma bouche alors que je connaissais l'histoire de Phèdre par cœur , j'avais lu cette tragédie l'année dernière. J'essaya de dire quelque chose et en bégayant, je dis :

" Euh... Je... "

" À ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur des louanges que l'on vous porte Miss Granger. " _m'interrompu-t-il d'une voix froide et sèche._

Touché, coulé. J'entendis les ricanements pas du tout discrets de Pansy et de ses amis. Je devais me reprendre bon sang, il n'avait pas le droit de me juger et de me rabaisser comme ça, pas lui. Et lorsqu'il se retourna vers le tableau je pris enfin la parole :

" Cette tragédie raconte l'histoire d'une femme du nom de Phèdre, femme de Thésée qui tombe amoureuse d'Hippolyte alors que celui ci est le fils de son mari, son beau fils. Elle essayera à tout prix de refouler ses sentiments, en le détestant et en le rejetant de tout son cœur mais cela ne fera qu'accroître ses sentiments envers lui, elle vivra dans le malheur et mourra de désespoir mais surtout de peine à cause de cette amour interdit qui à causé son malheur et sa descente aux enfers. «Le jour n'est pas plus pur que le fond de mon cœur » Acte IV, scène 2,

Est ce assez Monsieur Malfoy ou faudra t'il que je cite tout le roman ? " _demandé-je, le mettant en défi après cette humiliation._

Une vague de silence suivi ma tirade, il se retourna et me regarda avec une telle surprise mais surtout une telle intensité cependant cette fois ci je ne baissa pas les yeux et je le défia même du regard.

" Bien, cela suffit." _répondit-t-il d'une voix calme et distante._

Alors c'était tout? Même pas un merci ou un « _Bravo Hermione ça te dis on se voit après le cour_ ?» , bon j'exagérais un peu mais j'étais au plus mal et un peu d'humour ne tuer pas. J'étais si dégoûtée et anéantie par son attitude envers moi que dés la fin du cours je sortis aussi vite que j'eue pu pour me réfugier chez moi, dans mon antre. C'est alors que je m'effondrais dans mon lit et en laissant mes larmes couler sur mon oreiller.

Je te déteste Malfoy, te déteste de me faire du mal, te déteste d'être comme les autres mais je te déteste surtout de provoquer en moi des choses que je ne connaissais pas, à chaque fois que je te vois.

* * *

Je me réveilla en sursaut, je regarda autour de moi, il semblait faire nuit. Mon réveil numérique m'indiqua qu'il était 21h.

J'avais dû m'endormir après ma crise de larmes. Je me dirigea vers ma salle de bain histoire de voir les dégâts sur mon visage, résultat : yeux rougis à cause des larmes, teint pâle et bien j'avais vraiment une tête à faire peur. C'est alors que je me rinça le visage pour me rafraîchir et m'arranger un peu.

Je devais m'éclaircir les idées, et quoi de mieux qu'une petite balade dans le parc de l'université pour décompresser ?

Je pris une veste en laine et mis mes chaussures pour prendre enfin la direction du parc. Je me sentais bien dehors, il faisait bon pour un mois de septembre et puis être un peu seule pour réfléchir c'est toujours bien. Ma famille me manquait énormément, je pensais à ma mère et ses conseils sur tout, à mon père et ses folies qui me faisaient toujours rire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi éloigné d'eux et cela se ressent chaque jours un peu plus...

Je continuais ma marche le long du parc jusqu'à la grande fontaine où j'apercevais quelqu'un. Il ou elle était assis sur un banc et regardait avec attention le ciel étoilé. Je m'approcha de la personne quand soudain je le reconnus :

" Monsieur Malefoy ? "

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, c'est la confrontation entre Hermione et Drago, on profiteront t'ils pour mettre tout à plat et mieux se découvrir ?

En tout cas merci beaucoup de me suivre un peu plus chaque jours, c'est un réel plaisir de voir ses reviews si positives! J'attend vos reviews pour ce chapitre avec impatience et comme on dit** les reviews font la joie de l'auteur! **

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**FirielID** : Merci bien! Contente que tu me suis, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Aangel-21 **: Ma chère Aangel-21, tes reviews me font énormément plaisir, ton soutien est juste adorable! Et non c'était bien Harry, Drago c'est pour plus tard, on va pas précipiter les choses quand même! ;)

**Ophdess** : C'était Harry ! Et oui sa aurait été mieux Drago mais bon plus tard promis il se manifestera plus ! Parole de scout! ;)

**Corinne** : Merci beaucoup, je m'excuse pour les fautes de conjugaison, ça n'a jamais été mon point fort mais je fais mon maximum pour les corrigés cependant c'est pas toujours facile et c'est pour sa que maintenant j'ai une Beta Reader! Merci du soutien Corrine, en espérant que tu aimeras la suite et que les fautes seront moins présente! Bises :)

**LuLu** : Merci LuLu, si sa te dérange pas à toi sa me soulage alors, je ne suis pas une cause perdu! Mais je peux comprendre le point de vue des autres personnes et j'accepte les critiques et comme on dit chaqu'un son avis mais cependant je ferrai plus attention la prochaine fois. ;)

**Guest** : Aaaah merci mais loupé c'était Harry ! Hihi, j'ai vraiment voulu que vous aillez le doute concernant la personne qui est venue voir Hermione, et sa a marché à ce que je vois! ;)

See you soon! -**DaniaDiamond**


End file.
